


Rock (the World)

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Team Japan [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because yes, Gen, Jabberwock redefeated, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: How about a peek into the daily lives of the Japanese Olympic Basketball Team and their friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shatter (all your glass castles of illusions) and Rock were inspired partially by Kolbie-Ru-Ru, who opened me to the idea Haizaki Redemption. Anyway, the Reason (yes, it's serious) Rock is a Team Japan fic is because that's a(nother) new 'verse I've been building and playing with. Anyone can play in my sandbox, just please let me know (cause I wanna read). So, basically, our favourite anime athletes will all end up on Team Japan. I might even do a huge crossover at the end-of-Olympics bash where everyone is congratulating each other in a pile of sparkly, mushy fluff.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869678 (to read Shatter first)

Fisted hands on hips, Captain Nijimura Shuuzou studied the players practicing below him. While the others were practicing, his vice captain Akashi Seijuurou was running drills. The National team had convened three days ago to commence Olympic training and Shuuzou was dissatisfied. There was no drive here, not truly. If they were to defeat the other nations, his teammates needed to _remember._ Grabbing his cellphone, he dialled a number he rarely called over business.

“I need the you to track down Seirin, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Kaijou, Touou and Yousen. Bring them here by the end of the week and keep it quiet. I’m going to make them remember who they’re playing for.” Momoi’s squeal lit down the line before he hung up.

Within a day and half, the teams that the Miracles had played on were present again, to the last man. Well, most. Although Haizaki had been recognized, he’d been encouraged to cut his ties to Fukuda Sogou because of their influence not being desirable. Which was fine, Shuutoku absorbed him as the only team without an Uncrowned King and Copycat. Shuuzou played for Kaijou, and within a day of playing matches, the old teams had reconnected.

Relieved that this had been the right thing to do, Shuuzou instituted drop in evenings, when those who were available mixed with the National team. Although they all saw, within a few days, why Nijimura had done it, they kept their mouths shut.

After all, it was like high school all over again. Only less confusing, for some. Aomine and Midorima obeyed their former captains on the court more than ever before- maybe out of recognizing that cooperation was better, but more from the nostalgia and shock factor. Mayuzumi Chihiro had been stunned to receive an invitation, Sure, Akashi had kept in touch, had pointedly sponsored his Rakuzan teammates through university (and then ensuring Mayuzumi had the resources to publish his light novel) but Chihiro hadn’t expected this.

Hadn’t expected Akashi to smile at him, red eyes fond, Hayama squealing ‘Sempai!’, Nebuya nodding and Mibuchi waving excitedly. Kuroko had nodded, the burnt bridge between them rebuilt more than a year ago. Katsumatsu and Miyaji had welcomed him with relief. It feels good, slapping palms with his former kouhai when his specialty proves to be not the least rusty.

Fujimaki Toshiro is pretty impressed that Shuuzou knew how to motivate his team (but then, he is the very first captain of the Kiseki no Sedai). But it shows, that they are so much more motivated, that the stakes are so much higher.

Ryouta, always bubbly, shines ten times brighter now, knowing, once again, that he has the hope and pride of Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori, and Hayakawa. He knows once again that they’ll be there to cheer him on (they really will, courtesy of Akashi purchasing a box and an entire hotel), that so long as he does his best, they’ll greet him with backslaps.

Shintarou, prickly even at his happiest, almost (absurdly) seems to preen under the threat of pineapple projectiles and a thousand shouts of ‘Shin-chan!’ as if they mean more than all the adoration of being a player for the Boston Celtics.

Daiki, despite being married to Satsuki for a handful of years- and happy to be, if her constant smiles are anything to go by- is more energetic and happy when Imayoshi Shouichi turns up, flashing his glasses at the ganguro. The blond Wakamatsu Kousuke and mousy Sakurai Ryou are greeted with backslaps, but still, Aomine grins feverishly at Shouichi. To the side, Satsuki glows like the sun, happier than she’s been in a while, the same as Aomine.

Tetsuya (and Taiga and Kiyoshi) greet the former Seirin captain and coach with easy grins and laughter, jostling the others streaming behind them. Furihata spies Akashi and gives a theatric ‘Eeep!’ for old times sake, everyone on both teams howling when Hayama swaggers over and shakes his fist, roaring

“Ya wanna go, Chihuahua?”

Atsushi, despite Tatsuya’s delight, impassively chews his snacks as the former Yousen team files in, though tellingly offers snacks to them all. Tatsuya grins at Shuuzou, who chuckles from where he sits next to Haizaki.

Seijuurou, who has spent years in an excruciatingly slow rebuild of his bond with Mayuzumi, surprises everyone when he joins Hayama and Nebuya in leaping on the pale man. Even if he is stunned, Mayuzumi slides back into a camaraderie with the former Rakuzan players that makes all four very happy.

It’s something of a relief, really, that it takes a few victories to play against the Americans. Several former Jabberwock players are sprinkled among them, and the former Vorpal Swords snarl and growl to the last man. Wakamatsu, Hyuuga and Takao from the box.

It is- probably, likely- that a second defeat is very humiliating for Nash Gold and Jason Silver. Worse still is that the white uniforms of Team Japan flatter them all, well constructed and made to last, as opposed to the shoddy workmanship of the Vorpal Swords uniforms.

The Miracles and their friends- the best in the nation- make the decision to change the lineup. Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Mayuzumi, Izuki and Miyaji had already been drafted months ago, but now they actually play in a game. With Nijimura’s force of nature leadership and the combined powers of the team, Japan steamrolls Team USA and rockets through finals to stand as the Olympic champions. The payoff is sweet indeed.

Celebrating with their victory, not only with their teammates but the people they battled to the very top for enforces just how connected the basketball community in Japan is. Coaches and players from many, many nations stare wonderingly at the playfulness, the backslapping, belly laughing joy of it all.

If there is a twist, in Nash’s heart and Jason’s gut, they’ll never tell, but I might say that there was a butterfly’s wing of truth to the sentiment.

Shaking his head, the former coach of the Miracles (and Nijimura and Haizaki) shakes his head in awe of what his former players have achieved.

(They’ve rocked the world, after all)


	2. Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeking at the teams off the court. Possibly OOC but I don't care.

**SHUUTOKUU**

Takao had gathered the former Shuutoku team at his place to watch Shin-chan’s latest interview, which had been conducted in English, though it had been subtitled for the convenience of Japanese fans. Once settled in, Kimura, Ootsubo, Takao and the Miyaji brothers watched in fascination as the camera opened on a very bored Midorima Shintarou, who looked awesome in his Celtics uniform. His left hand was taped, though his right was adjusting the sports glasses on his nose. He nodded or shook his head as the reporter asked questions, sighing when asked how his integration on the team was going. The green haired tsundere shrugged and commented in heavy English

“Although it’s going well, it’s also boring.” When asked to elaborate, Midorima actually _talked._

“When I played at Teikou, my first captain was strong enough to keep me and four others like me in check. His successor drove us to three championships. My high school team in my first year consisted of an admirably focused captain, a sempai- excuse me, senior team mate- who threatened to throw pineapples at players who pissed him off, a hawk-eyed point guard who would become my best friend, and another two players who wouldn’t put up with bullshit. Nano- _dayo,_ but you Americans are boring. Thank the gods we’re playing the Bulls next week. Taiga-kun will be an excellent diversion.” The last is mumbled as his glasses are adjusted, a smirk is flashed at the camera before Midorima takes the chance provided by the reporting crew’s stupefaction to say with a hint of smug pride

“For all you high schoolers’ in Japan considering schools, Shuutoku got me to where I am today.” He pauses and amends

“Coach Nakatani, Takao and our sempai had a lot to do with that, though.”

By now, the Shuutoku alums gathered in Takao’s apartment have surrendered to their dumbfounded _shock,_ rifling transcripts of the other Miracles interviews because _WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK MIDORIMA?!_

It turns out that the other Miracles- the Uncrowned Kings, even!- have all boasted that their high school teams were what gave them the boost to the NBA. In Akashi’s words

“Teikou was good, in the beginning. Things began unraveling not long after I was Captain though. Were it not for my favourite sempai in Rakuzan, I wouldn’t have become the player, the _captain,_ that I did.” Anyone who saw that long ago Winter Cup can do the math. Hurting Mayuzumi branded scars on Akashi in ways he’s still working through, those who know can see.

And maybe, just maybe, that spurred the long left behind team mates to play more. They had already been fooling around on the weekends, but those interviews and a string of social media posts- _so happy to play with the guys again, Wonder what happened to Imayoshi, Oh look Mayuzumi-sempai’s book is out-_ push them to harder workouts and more serious hoop shooting sessions. Not that the Miracles had ever forgotten their team mates. Gifts, texts, phone calls, video calls, all were shot back and for across the Pacific.

What this all boiled down to was that, when Nijimura asked Satsuki to gather the old teams, they were ready. Ready enough for a handful to be drafted to the National team, even.

And yes, Basketball is as much a part of them as anything else, but there is _so_ much more to them, and their relationships, than a sport.

**TOUOU**

After playing with Aomine again, Team Touou accepts the invitation to the Aomine house only after Daiki laughingly tells them that Satsuki had much improved as a cook. The house itself is actually an apartment in the Akashi Tower in Tokyo. Spacious, it would be too big (six bedrooms, all with ensuites, living room, formal dining room, massive kitchen, study and laundry) if Aomine didn’t turn to them in genkan and say in a low pitch

“Satsuki’s wanted to have you guys visit for a long time, we just couldn’t swing it in Cleveland. Akashi offered us this place years ago, promised it would be big enough to host former regulars gathering at least.” Unsaid is that Aomine wanted them to come too, wanted to see them in the stands at his games. Imayoshi smirks and swoops in to grip Aomine in a tight squeeze, chuckling when the taller man wraps himself around Shouichi and squeezes just as hard. Wakamatsu edges in to hug both of them, and Ryou and Susa both cage the Ace and former captain in a group hug.

Imayoshi is a little bemused to be at the center of the hug. Aomine hasn’t let him go, like a child clinging to a parent. It doesn’t perturb him, per se, not after he spent college bombarded with texts and phone calls and complaints, his dorm room invaded so often it was like his team had moved in with him. And Daiki had been the worst offender after Strky’s defeat. _That_ had not been fun, enduring Aomine’s rants over how ‘those assholes’ deserved the thrashing he was going to give them for _daring_ to insult ‘Imayoshi-senpai’. Because after ranting and pacing (after a full day with Aida Kagetora) the then—ace of the Vorpal Swords would either curl up at Shouichi’s hip or stretch out beside him on the dorm bed, and Imayoshi had been guaran-fucking-teed to wake up smothered in teenage boy.

He’s only bemused because he hadn’t thought he’d done much. But then Aomine decides to actually pass Imayoshi to Ryou, who squeezes him affectionately, grumbling when Wakamatsu snatches the black haired Megane off his feet and out of Ryou’s arms. Dangling in Kousuke’s grip, he has a perfect view of Susa’s amused eyes. Satsuki comes back, about to chivvy them through, but pauses when Wakamatsu puts Imayoshi on his feet, jumping into the former captains’ arms and giggling when he groans. Finally, Imayoshi is allowed to put her down and led through the apartment, damn near cursing aloud when Aomine cedes the seat at the head of the table to him.

Realizing he’s been slotted into the role of head of the family is confusing. Daiki has put sake in front of him and Satsuki has served eel the way he likes it. Kousuke, Yoshinori and Ryou don’t so much as protest, swallowing food that, coming from Momoi, is surprisingly tasty. Daiki smiles and laughs, physically affectionate with his wife even as he beams at his guests.

It doesn’t take long for Team Touou to move into the Aomine residence at least part time. It’s luxuriously comfortable furnishings and easy access to old friends far more attractive than empty apartments. Imayoshi is startled again by how easily his former kouhai haul him into their beds, cuddling into him like he’s going to disappear.

It started with Daiki and Satsuki, pleading eyes _begging_ him for cuddles. And then he narrowly escapes smearing the pavement by runaway car because Daiki pulls him out of the path of said out-of-control car, horrified friends watching. Wakamatsu and Susa trap him between them after his release from the hospital where Satsuki had forced him and Daiki to get evaluated for shock. Ryou curls up in his lap like a cat, visibly upset that he came so close to dying.

His Strky team mates- Miyaji, Okamura, Higuchi and Kasamatsu- drop by after Touou has spent a weekend fussing over him. Kasamatsu promises a fretting Satsuki that nothing will happen to Shoichi, who gratefully escapes the well meant but suffocating cloud of worry in the apartment for a sober dinner out with the other men. Miyaji is a tad more sympathetic than most, his own wife an unrepentantly adoring housewife whose doting meant she worried plenty, but he doesn’t understand Imayoshi’s confusion.

However, by the time the Olympics come around, Imayoshi understands that, like the other Miracle captains, he is seen as a something like a smart uncle by his former kouhai. That perspective had worn off Daiki to the other former regulars, to the point that Imayoshi really doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.

It’s nice, and the Akashi Enterprises job comes as a bit of a surprise, but honestly? Shoichi is pretty fucking content with cuddles and dinner and the occasional night out for a bang. He might respect how the others see him, but he sees no point in denying himself pleasure.

**RAKUZAN**

Mayuzumi Chihiro went to a good school, and ended up getting his first light novel, _A dance of doves in springtime_ published online via the Akashi conglomerate’s media wing. Seijuurou had, after seeing the first drafts by accident while at Rakuzan with Mayuzumi, ordered him to submit his work for review directly to him when it was ready.

Sure, Akashi is playing for the Lakers by the time Mayuzumi is ready for a print release, but he takes the time to make the trip home, alerting every former Rakuzan member he can reach, and also those third years that he knew respected Mayuzumi unquestionably.

Kuroko travels from San Antonio to attend the party, Akashi having offered to take all the Miracles across the Pacific, should they wish. Midorima accepts, skulking off to take his old team to dinner, Kise cheerfully recruiting his high school sempais into working as his security detail while he models something or other, Kagami and Kiyoshi head up to Kagami village.

Tetsuya’s read Mayuzumi’s work. Perhaps the (very irritating man) had preferred simplistic light novels for his own consumption, but his own work is astonishingly deep. His illustrator and editor, Imayoshi Shoichi and Kasuga Ryuuhei had outdone themselves with a powerful, beautiful masterpiece. He travels to attempt to come to a truce with this man his friend is still so hesitant to be around, much as he wants to. They manage to do more than come to a truce, muttering to each other as the illustrator and editor (here at Mayuzumi’s insistence) look on, smirking.

Yeah, the print release party (and signing) goes well, but, even if reluctantly, Mayuzumi has to admit, Akashi, the Uncrowned Kings, Miracles and other basketball players had hyped it on social media. Kise Ryouta had blabbered about it during an interview the year it released, and sales had skyrocketed!

Hayama had tweeted **‘Mayuyu-senpai’s book looks great! Don’t understand it, but he knows what he’s doing.’** It had been retweeted by several other Miracles and Kings, the more intelligent adding their own reviews.

Still, for all the money the first book had made, the second had doubled sales within the first week. Considering it was actually a series he, Imayoshi and Kasuga had been stringing together since meeting in high school, it was doing quite well. Kasuga Ryuuhei was a mangaka with two highly ranked works out, while Imayoshi Shouichi was a lawyer who could draw, basically. Really though, Shouichi mostly handled the editing and inking.

The fourth (and final volume of his first series) _Waltz of the Willow Tree in Winter_ had been released to both print and online versions the day before Nijimura had summoned him, so he wasn’t really surprised when Akashi had a copy. He _was_ surprised when Hayama cheerfully announced that he’d listened to the recording, and Kuroko had admitted it was good. A smirking Imayoshi (a dirty trickster who wasn’t to be trusted) had suggested Chihiro read to them in the lounge of the central commons on the Miracles’ floor of Akashi tower. The enthusiastic agreement of everyone present shocked him enough to actually read to them, the Uncrowned Kings sprawled at his feet, Akashi perched on the arm of his chair.

By the time he was finished, everyone was drowsy in the best way, and Nebuya was able to catch him off guard in time to lift him into his arms and cart him to Akashi’s California King, where Mayuzumi was cuddled and praised until he slept.

And sleep, he did.

**KAIJOU**

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but Kasamatsu Yukio really didn’t have time to escort Kise anywhere. Neither did the others- Moriyama, Kobori, Hayakawa and Nakamura. They all had jobs and other responsibilities. And then Akashi Seijuurou offered them an enticing deal: jobs at Akashi Corporation, and so long as they took training for it, they’d be paid to trail Ryouta while he did his modelling and interviews and photoshoots.

They didn’t realize the difference they made until a photographer mentioned

“Kise-san’s so much more relaxed since he switched guards, he’s easier to work with.” When cornered and asked for answers, Ryouta admitted he’d been tense because he didn’t know his other guards as he did his team.

It was flattering. Also a tad confusing, but who gave two shits? Ryouta was happier than he’d been since before Kasamatsu and his cohorts graduated, and it showed in his continued improvement.

Once they’d started the drop-in nights for Olympic training, there weren’t so many bodyguard gigs, but they still saw a lot of each other regardless. After Kasamatsu was drafted as an Olympic reserve (to Ryouta’s unbridled delight), he and Ryouta saw more of each other, relearning the facets they’d forgotten in the wake of an age gap and university. It’s Ryouta who prods Kasamatsu into gathering Strky for dinner out, after Imayoshi narrowly avoids being turned into a red smear on the pavement.

They move in together, into one of the spacious apartments that is part of the upper floors of Akashi Tower Tokyo. Hayakawa, having gone to school to be a chef, prepares their meals, not tired of being in the kitchen because he has minions to take care of most of the work when he cooks for the company.

Kobori and Moriyama are pillars of the Akashi legal team, viciously pleased when Akashi directs certain pro-bono cases to them. Always, they are the underprivileged, the young, the elderly. Akashi knows how to manage his people, and allowing his lawyers to help the people who need them is often their reward.

Kasamatsu on the other hand, had trained as a physical therapist, was widely hailed as one of the best. As such, Akashi not only kept the Akashi clinic well-funded (his services were used regularly by the wider corporation) but also another two physio-therapists on retainer, as well as counsellors, a pair of older doctors, a handful of nurses and Midorima was to use the clinic for his training hours, as Kasamatsu had.

It was something of an open secret, that Seijuurou had opened the clinic moreso for Kasamatsu and Midorima than anything or anyone else. Regardless, Akashi Corporations’ health policies were the ratified best in the country.

Ryouta, of course, had earned his pilot’s license before finishing high school, had been Seijuurou’s domestic pilot for years by the time Olympics came up. Seijuurou had enjoyed the faces of the old men who came around to strike deals, only to come face to face with uniformly muscular, handsome experts who were happy with their jobs.

(Many people have tried to poach from Akashi’s staff, _including_ his senior advisors, Mayuzumi Chihiro and Nijimura Shuuzou, whose sole job on the board is to tell him when he was being stupid. But that’s another story)

**SEIRIN/Uncrowned Kings**

Although they all have required coaching hours (Akashi Corp. sponsors teams of several age groups) the only ones employed full time as coaches are the Uncrowned Kings. Hayama, Nebuya, Reo, Nijimura and Kiyoshi.

Reo started coaching the then thirteen year old ‘Tokyo Vixens’, understands them innately in a way that they and their parents are grateful for. He smiles through every practice with ‘his girls’, cheers them up and onwards and is always surprised when his professional milestones are greeted with hugs and cheek kisses. Since then, he’s developed the girls program. Smaller than the boys for sure, but plenty strong, especially after Alexandra Garcia starts visiting every year, and then Araki Masaki, too, comes to observe the little ‘Vixens’. The founding Vixens will be off to college themselves within a year or two, and Reo is _so proud._

Hayama and Nebuya work together to coach the middle school crowd, enthusiasm catching quickly, and they never say no to program alums dropping by to shoot hoops.

Shuuzou and Kiyoshi share the coaching of the summer Intra-city league, meant for high schoolers, and the collegiate fun league, meant to keep college players in shape in the off-season.

Kuroko is the only Elementary coach, who introduces children to the fun side of Basketball, after teaching at the Akashi kindergarten (Akashi decided that parents would focus better if they knew their children were receiving top-notch education as they worked).

Momoi is Seijuurou’s personal assistant, whose bodyguard- Kagami- is always fussing over both her and their boss. Haizaki, despite a rough start, is the best hand-to-hand instructor the Corporation possesses.

This is all secondary to Kuroko recommending the little children he was talking to while at Seirin to give career advice go to college. He never said that they didn’t have the connections he did, but the little shit sure as hell implied it.


	3. Karoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kasuga Ryuuhei's wife, Boss!Akashi and Assistant!Momoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I'm kinda sorta designating certain days when things will be updated, and I think Mondays will be Team Japan days. There'll be at least one or two more daily life oneshots, but then we'll bounce to another fandom- which will be listed with the last update. Remember to pm or comment your prompts- I can't tell you what's happening if I don't know what you want to know
> 
> Today is a Seiho day, you get to meet Kasuga Ryuuhei's wife and get a peek at the medical clinic, and the kind of boss Akashi is.
> 
> Kolbie-ru-ru: You probably remember me saying this before, but I agree with your assessment that Akashi reverted to his former persona rather than a new one.
> 
> SilverHunt3r: Yes, Niji and Mayuyu being on the board to tell Akashi when he's being stupid is funny. And yes, I'm going to work on the KinKuniKage reconciliation I pitched to you and followup with the Oikawa redemption arc we discussed. On that subject
> 
> Archive of Our Own's KarasunoVolleyGays has GREAT KinKuniKage, guys!

Seijuurou frowned over the conference table at his fathers’ youngest assistant, Kasuga Akari. Akari-san had been part of Akashi senior’s staff since she graduated high school, since before she’d been a Kasuga. She’d married Kasuga Ryuuhei- a distant cousin of the Miyaji brothers- halfway through Seijuurou’s last year of high school. And up until a few weeks ago, he’d managed to curb her rampant workaholic nature. Now, though, her eyes were faintly shadowed, her posture that of a woman exhausted. Eyes narrowed, Seijuurou excused himself and retreated into the office off his personal conference room. Sitting at his computer, he pulled up the file he’d ordered be created when Akari had announced her engagement.

Flicking through the digital file, Seijuurou pursed his lips when he found the information he’d desired. As he’d suspected, Ryuuhei himself was busy because the deadlines for his manga had been juggled. Furious, Seijuurou rose from his chair and paced in front of the picture window that formed one of his office walls.

When he’d taken a large portion of shares in the Akashi conglomerate, he’d begun effecting the changes he desired to make immediately. After checking a private investigation company’s integrity, he had all the Akashi employees investigated. When questioned, he explained that he expected a certain caliber of employee. Those that met his standards would be protected and cared for, the others asked to leave with a generous severance.

The reason behind the investigation was that he’d been aware that this setting bred overworked, undermaintained and exhausted people. That investigation had led to several talent acquisitions, a handful of forcefully recommended divorces, medical treatments and vacations. A marriage or two had been suggested, but the divorces had only been suggested when there was evidence of abuse.

Setting up the clinic for Shintarou and Yukio’s practicum hours had been disguised as a matter of practicality. Unsurprisingly, doctors, counsellors, physiotherapists and nurses had flocked to the well-paid positions in the Akashi Shiori Center of Healing. Not only were they able to practice medicine in a well-equipped setting, but also permitted to take pro-bono cases, have a security detail at the snap of fingers and were listened to as a matter of course.

It was the same for all his departments. His legal team was paid to be precise and cutthroat, rewarded with several pro bono cases a year, Ryouta and Haizaki had coordinated the vehicle fleet while Aomine had spent several months examining security.

The loyalty inspired by his fierce protectiveness had shocked his father’s entire generation.

But then, it wasn’t hard to be loyal to a man who had insured his own ego and idiocy wouldn’t destroy those in his care. Not again, his friends knew. Mayuzumi, the Uncrowned Kings, the Generation, he would protect them to his last breath.

It really wasn’t hard, in the long run, to be loyal to a man who ordered his security detail to ensure that his employees listened to their medical professionals, when that detail made the difference in injury recovery.

So of course, realizing that someone had been stupid enough to schedule both Ryuuhei’s and Akari’s deadlines along the same course infuriated him. He had been trying to develop protocols on scheduling couples in different departments, and this would definitely set things back.

Pulling a breath in through his teeth, Seijuurou jabbed a button on the phone on his desk.

“Akashi corporation, Human Resources, how may I help you?” clenching his fist, Akashi ordered tersely

“Get a security officer to my personal conference room to escort Kasuga Akari to the clinic, say she missed a routine examination, whatever you need to get her to go quietly. She needs to be met by an exhaustion specialist ready to run tests and write a full brief. Once the brief is prepared, I need it brought to me.”

Receiving the affirmation, he pulled out his cellphone and texted Ryuuhei to meet him in the conference room. Striding back in, he informed Satsuki that they would not being doing much more today because they had to take care of Akari. She nodded, stepping back when Ryuuhei hurried in, face drawn and hair rumpled. Akashi lifted a hand and said with quiet force

“She’ll be fine, Ryuuhei. You’ve both been so busy that you hardly had time together, and that was caused by a scheduling error. It’s not your fault, and our specialists will have her back up and running better than ever.” Ryuuhei nodded jerkily, following after Seijuurou warily to the clinic on the ground floor, where they were greeted by Higuchi Shouta, administrator of the Center. Shaking hands with the men, he spoke with quiet, self-assured calm

“Akari-san has been lightly sedated so she will rest, Midorima-sensei and Kasamatsu-sensei will brief you on diagnosis, treatment and recovery, meanwhile, I’ve taken the liberty of contacting Akashi Masaomi-san to get her final workload before her sabbatical. He said to make sure his best assistant makes a full recovery.” Nodding, Seijuurou pulled Ryuuhei along to the Center’s conference room, where Midorima and Kasamatsu had briefed a number of patients and next of kin on treatment and recovery options. Both men were waiting for them, the projector on to show them Akari’s file.

Ryuuhei sat down shakily, gripping the arms of his chair when Shintarou spoke

“After Akashi’s call, I examined Akari-san myself, determining that she was indeed suffering from the kind of exhaustion that often ends in Karoshi. After sedating her, I alerted Yukio-san to help me develop a treatment and recovery plan.” Kasamatsu nodded and explained

“While I can treat muscle atrophy easily, it’s better if I don’t have to, since even after recovery it can cause problems. Shintarou needed me to advise him on how long before her muscles _would_ atrophy.” Clearing his throat, Midorima continued

“With Yukio-san’s agreement, I prescribed an immediate sedative that should keep her asleep for the next eight hours and drowsy for a further three or four. If she agrees to be supervised and to eat properly, we’ll allow her to finish her work. Once her deadline is met, she’ll still be tired, so we’ll sedate her again, keeping her fed by IV for twenty-four hours.” Ryuuhei glanced at Akashi, who inserted smoothly

“Once your deadline is also met, Ryuuhei, you’ll go on sabbatical with Akari.” Kasamatsu and Ryuuhei shot him relieved looks as Midorima picked back up

“I’m going to recommend a three-month sabbatical, preferably completed either in an apartment in the tower or with staff in your home. Hayakawa-san has already agreed that he or one of his older protégé’s will take care your meals, HR has been tasked to start building a small staff. With rest and care, she’ll make a full recovery.” Yukio put in

“About a week or two into your sabbatical, not hers, I’ll start her on a gentle physio routine that will gradually increase until she’s regained all lost muscle tone.” Midorima considered that and advised

“If she sleeps more in the next six months, let it go. Her body is desperately trying to recover but can’t if she doesn’t rest.” Ryuuhei nodded a few times, making a face when Akashi added

“Staying cooped up all the time won’t be good for either of you. I want you and Akari-san in counselling, two sessions a week alone, one as a pair. During week three, expect a message with the time, date and place for a pickup basketball game. See if any of your Seiho teammates would like a rematch with Seirin, I know Taiga wants a game soon.”

As Ryuuhei’s boss and Akari’s senior, Akashi doesn’t really have the authority to make these calls. Except Ryuuhei is almost shaking, a combination of guilt and fear, he suspects. Guilt that he hadn’t paid attention, at least not enough to prevent this, and fear that he will lose his wife anyway.

Good. Well, not _good_ that it happened. But good that Ryuuhei loves his wife enough to be afraid of losing her.

Of all the secrets the Akashi family has, Shiori’s death by Karoshi was the best kept secret. She’d been so thoroughly burned out that Seijuurou’s birth had sealed her fate. It wasn’t that Masaomi didn’t care- he did, in his way- it was that losing Shiori had devastated him.

But that was why Masaomi had allowed Akari’s sudden sabbatical, knew that losing your wife that way broke a man into pieces.

Iwamura responds quickly when Kasuga sends a distressed text. The still beefy man easily agrees to move in to the Akashi Tower with his old friend. Ryuuhei is all too aware that watching his tired wife sleep will make him restless and feel helpless.

Within two days, Iwamura comes to appreciate the private court in the basement of the Tower. It’s easier to drag Ryuuhei to shoot hoops, especially after Akari trails behind them, bundled up in Ryuuhei’s old Seiho jacket, which she’d stolen almost the moment he retired.

By week three, Iwamura has managed to gather their Seiho ex-teammates, and drags Kasuga to the Seiho-Seirin rematch, carting a still sleepy Akari in his arms. He gently deposits her into a nice chair beside a watchful Seijuurou, who is prepared with a cooler, blanket and pillows. Satsuki, who has not only worked closely with Akari but who has also become a friend, drops down on her other side, giggling to herself when she realized her friend was slowly but surely recovering. Which she was considering the way she stared at her husband, leaning into him when he trotted over to kiss her cheek during a quick break.

The week after that, Akari’s a little more alert, much more rested and ready to begin physio with Kasamatsu. Devotion to basketball aside, and having learned to interact with women, Yukio is a firm but gentle instructor, smiling warmly when Akari clears the obstacles in her path, chuckling when she stubbornly cuddles into her husband (who usually attends their sessions) instead of following instructions.

Akashi, it turns out, was spot on when he instructed for them to attend counselling and group events. By the time the couples’ counsellor (who is aware that Akari was recently ill) recommends a date every week, they’re ready to go out in public, though they often double with another pair, Ryuuhei anxious about the possibility of Akari relapsing.

Akari’s favorite pair to double date is her best friend Honami and Honami’s husband Chihiro. Ryuuhei and Chihiro usually get invested in some kind of literature debate, while Honami always has funny stories about her days as a dance teacher.

Ryuuhei’s favourite pair to double date is Yukio and Ryouta, because while Ryouta is a storm and Yukio his Eye, they are both very kind, and amusing to watch.

The odd black-tie double date though, is always best done with Midorima and Takao. Both dress sharply, are polite and (in Takao’s case) vivacious, and were it not for the way Shintarou rarely lets Takao out of his sight in public, you would think they were a perfect couple. Except everyone with more than a passing acquaintanceship with the pair is aware Midorima risked everything to remain with Takao.

Love isn’t easy, certainly. But Akashi has made it clear how much he values it for his people, if not himself. Akari is only one in a long line of people Akashi has ordered be rehabilitated into full health. Is it no wonder then, that his people love him fiercely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So, as I've said before, prompts and questions are great (flames are ignored with all due saltiness), I have both a TheLadyMuse Tumblr and Blogspot, so come check me out.


	4. Heartsore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Touou's romantic complications come to light.

Most days, if you ask Aomine Satsuki what she thinks of her job as personal aide to Akashi Seijuurou, she will tell you she loves it. She has a lot of freedom and a lot of friends, most of which are situated at the Tower in Tokyo or at the Mansion in Kyoto.

Today, she hates it.

Because today, she finally sees why Kasuga Akari emerges from Akashi Masaomi’s meetings with Jude Heartfilia with a pinched mouth and murderous eyes. Why Masaomi reserves a table at Ashika’s- the restaurant at the base of the Tower, with a separate dining room for Akashi corp. employees- and has Akari’s husband waiting to escort her to lunch.

Jude Heartfilia brought his daughter to the meeting, and Seijuurou had immediately dismissed Lucy and Satsuki with a biting sentence

“Take her to meet Honami and Kazunari at Masako’s.” Satsuki, busy fuming over how coldly Jude treated his daughter, had snapped to attention, nodding gratefully at Kouki-kun, who had slid easily from his place taking notes into the seat Satsuki should have occupied. Lucy squeaked as Satsuki practically dragged the blonde to Atsushi’s patisserie.

Because, while Ashika, a joint-venture between Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga and their wives was one of the best restaurants in the city- managed by a stern Hayakawa Mitsuhiro- it catered to the lunch, dinner and drinks crowd. Masako’s was the former-Yousen staffed patisserie that had been Murasakibara Atsushi’s brainchild, and they each took up a quarter of the first floor.

The Akashi Shiori Center (often called the ‘Shrine’ for it’s traditional, careful approach to healing) took up another quarter, while most of the final quarter was the security and transportation offices. However, the car fleet was in the garage beneath the parking lot, and the training facilities where Haizaki Shogou trained anyone being stupid to duck a punch were on the second floor, along with the legal offices and the administrative offices, another two floors or so making up the other offices.

The next twenty floors were apartments, what would have been the penthouse apartments modeled to be a quietly peaceful school, where the children of employees studied until they were readied to go to middle school. The roof was not only walled in, it had a nice fake lawn where the children could play for recess.

Once they were seated in a private booth at Masako’s, Satsuki waited for Honami and Kazunari to show up. Despite being a much in demand dance instructor and former world champion, Mayuzumi Honami preferred to spend her personal time with her husband Chihiro. In Satsuki’s opinion, Honami could use time _away_ from her moody husband and his biting humour, but the other woman nearly went into a panic attack the one time she suggested it. Kazunari had surprised everyone but Honami and Kise by training as a counselor. The dancer and model had cheered him on every step of the way, and he had performed beautifully, earning a place alongside Midorima and Kasamatsu as the company’s best.

It had taken some thinking, but Kazunari’s choice had seemed very clear when he dealt with a stressed workaholic- Kasuga Akari- having a breakdown and he hadn’t hesitated. That was when Satsuki and the others realized the hawk-eyed man was in Midorima’s life for good. He had specialized in what Shintarou used to beat himself with, after all.

Shaking her head to clear the blathering, Aomine Satsuki focused on her guest, weeding out the information that she was writing a book easily, coaxing her into telling Honami and Kazunari when they arrived. Kazunari grinned and introduced himself, oblivious to the stars in Lucy’s eyes (a handsome man who s _aw_ her, who wouldn’t be infatuated, Satsuki guessed).

“I’m Kazunari Takao, a counselor who helps people cope with stress and anxiety.” Honami nodded and said disinterestedly

“I’m Honami Mayuzumi. I teach little girls to dance when I’m not snuggling with my husband.” Lucy blinked, parsing through the accented English, eyes widening before she exclaimed

“You led the Acolytes of Uzume against Jabberwock Dance after Nathalia Gold said that not only were her brothers’ accusations true, she couldn’t see anything worth dancing for over here!” Honami nodded again and murmured

“Nathalia and I had a feud going for a number of years. When I found out her brother was mentally abusing her, I dragged her from a conference and brought her to an Acolyte office in San Diego. She’s married with children, now.” Lucy asked uncertainly

“But not you?” Shrugging, Honami replied

“Chihiro and I are not against children, it just hasn’t happened yet.”

As Satsuki anticipated, Mayuzumi Chihiro arrived about five minutes later, Honami’s hand on his arm all it took to get him to agree to look over Lucy’s work. He seems kind of grumpy, in the way Daiki is when Satsuki gets her way and he wants to make it look like a hardship to comply.

Oh.

It’s taken Satsuki an age to realize that Chihiro adores Honami as she loves him. There are other pairs like that, she knows- Kasamatsu Yukio and Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari, her and Daiki- and with some, the caring is _so_ obvious. Teppei Kiyoshi, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya are especially warm and affectionate with their wives, and Tetsuya, most like Chihiro of everyone they know, is unattached.

When you know what you’re looking for, it’s easy to spot the affection Chihiro showers his wife in. Maybe he’s not the hugs and kisses and loud declarations of love type, but he’s always observing. Honami never has to ask her husband for anything because he does it before she realizes she needs or wants it.

Acknowledging that she was seeing what she wanted to see and not what was, Satsuki mused on the wildfire natures of the Covenant children. Kagami Taiga’s wife, Mikazuchi Suzaku had always danced with abandon, giggling with Tatsuya’s beloved Amber Wong. Honami herself had been the inspiration for Mayuzumi’s first female hero, the shrine dancer who fought evil with the _Dance of Doves._ Their male cousins, Kageyama Tobio and Nanase Haruka were titans in their sports. Though that wasn’t all their cousins, those were the ones Satsuki remembered off the bat.

As to the wildfire nature possessed by the Covenant families, saying it was singularly wild and untameable was misleading. Though Satsuki didn’t remember them, Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou and Katsuki Yuuri represented the flipside of the deep, stoic personality possessed by the more public members of the Covenants.

Kenma, like Imaizumi Shunsuke, is a logical thinker, applying it to all his endeavours and improving his athletic prowess. Koutarou is excitable, sure, but has a deep-seated intuition that keeps him mostly out of trouble, and Yuuri, though anxious, possesses the same rhythmic joy as Honami.

Sighing, Satsuki notes that Lucy and Chihiro are discussing something to do with books, so she slips away, groaning when she sees Shouichi-nii seated at another booth with the longtime girlfriend Touou hadn’t had the heart to try to get rid of: Kageyama Kikyou.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with Kikyou, or her best friend and senpai, Matsushita Mayumi.

It’s just- Kousuke and Shouichi have been double dating and single dating them for _years._ Kikyou’s family places value on marriage, even, so why aren’t they married? Satsuki would ask, except she’s already looked at Chihiro and Honami’s relationship through a different lens.

Maybe Kousuke and Shouichi haven’t married yet _because_ they think Touou would disapprove. That…

That needs to be _fixed._ And Satsuki has the time to do that, now, with Lucy in Honami’s gentle and Chihiro’s capable hands. Breathing through her nose, she slinks up to Imayoshi and his date and reminds him gently

“Dinner tomorrow, Aniki?” He nods, blinking when Satsuki turns to Kikyou and says with sincerity

“You and Mayumi-san will come as well, if you’re not busy, right, Kikyou-san?” Kikyou blinks, glances at Shouichi and says shakily

“Um, yeah. Yumi-chan and I have to attend some meetings for a recital, but the evening is free.” She pauses, scrutinizes Satsuki and says with a little more confidence

“You can call me Kiki-chan. Yumi-chan, Ichi-chan and Tobio-touto all do.” Exhaling, Satsuki nodded, thank Kikyou and went on her way.

When Daiki tries to protest Kiki-chan and Mayumi-san coming to dinner the next day, Satsuki turns big eyes on him, Yoshinori and Ryou both freezing as she asked sadly

“Would you want to go where I wasn’t welcome, Daiki?” Blue eyes narrow, and Daiki stomps off to the study. Shaking her head, Satsuki hustles Ryou into the kitchen so she can unpack the mochi she got from a snickering Murasakibara. The only reason she let him get away with it was that Amber and Atsushi’s Hana had integrated into the Yousen dynamic when they were still in school.

Mayumi and Kikyou show up with Shouichi, about ten minutes after Kousuke dropped in front of the tv and started dozing. As one of the mechanics and Hayama’s favourite substitute for Nebuya, he’s busy and often exhausted by the end of the day. He jerks up like a puppy the moment he hears Mayumi in the genkan. A dancer like Kikyou and Honami, Mayumi is Shouchi’s age, brought up to be cultured and refined, all things Kousuke _isn’t._

She’s never told, but Kousuke’s genuine happiness around her is like the first breath of fresh air after too long underground. Mayumi likes being the quiet dainty fairy to Kousuke’s loud, gentle giant. Sure, in high school her poor baby hadn’t known what to do with a smart senpai who flirted with him. And she had flirted _outrageously,_ her friend Shouchi enjoying how flustered he got until Kiki-chan had decided he was scrumptious and began courting him.

Mayumi had spent her third year of high school flip flopping between watching Kikyou taunt Shouichi into playing with her and making Kousuke blush. Both she and Kiki had cooled their heels when Team Touou had regrouped, though. Sure, Kiki had been coaxing Shouichi into spending nights at her place, and Mayumi had been delighted when Kousuke all but moved in, but Touou happened.

Perhaps, had Nijimura Shuuzou not called on Shouichi and Kousuke to assist him in training Aomine, weddings- or least cohabitation- would have happened.

Were they any other breed of woman, they would have given up, when the Olympics set back their relationships. But Kikyou is descended from a long line of people, including samurai, ninja and Imperial soldiers. Mayumi has been best friends with Kiki since they were young girls, the younger girls’ grit has been grafted into her very bones.

So when Kiki-chan explains that Satsuki has extended an olive branch, Mayumi heaves a sigh and mutters imprecations that Kami would not approve of. Then she goes and inspects her closet, sniffing at the sportswear and neat suits. If she’s going to meet Touou as a unit for the first time in years, she needs to be dressed just right. She _loves_ Kousuke, laughs when he curses and melts when he stumbles through dancing to her favourite song with her, and if she must play nice, she’ll play nice.

Kikyou, on the other hand, goes home to her apartment and is met by a nervous Shouichi. Not that _he’d_ ever say he was nervous, but he brought takeout from her favourite restaurant and a signed copy of Mayuzumi Chihiro’s _Flight of Falcons in Summertime._ Like _Dance of Doves in Springtime_ it is a beautifully written and illustrated book that touches on feminist themes without the misinformation common in modern Feminist circles. Shouichi hands her the book first, putting the takeout on the counter and shuffling his feet just a little.

Aware that he’s waiting on an Inquisition, Kikyou put _Flight of Falcons_ away on the bookshelf, between _Dance of Doves_ and _Lover’s Aerie,_ the erotic masterpiece that had been Mayuzumi’s third work. Taking pity on poor Shouichi, she moves to stand in front of him, nuzzling his throat before murmuring gently

“Let’s eat and then talk.” Swallowing, he nods, and they don’t talk during the meal. Don’t until she takes his hand and pulls him into her bedroom, leaving him in the middle of the room as she strips off her clothes and waves a hand for him to do the same. He slides in behind her, confessing to her in hushed whispers that he’s sorry, so sorry that he didn’t see that his pulling away was hurting her.

It irritates Kikyou. Her Shouichi is a _predator,_ taunting people and chewing up his opposition easily. He doesn’t do _this,_ stuttering and stumbling over apologies that are months, years overdue. Breathing through her clenched teeth, Kikyou rolls so she’s facing Shouichi, and in one smooth move, rolls him onto his back.

Crouched over his chest, knees bracketing his six pack, she plucks his glasses off his face, putting them beside the alarm clock as she braces a hand on his chest. Shocked black eyes stare up at her, and Kikyou takes a few seconds to debate snapping at him versus a blowjob. Resting her ass on his stomach, she considers what she’s going to do. Finally, she says huskily

“I know you’re sorry, Shouichi. But this isn’t _you,_ begging for forgiveness so don’t pretend it is. We’re going to dinner tomorrow, and if your former kouhai can’t be civil to me, we’ll keep our relationship as is, or break it off if you prefer.” She pauses, feels him tense beneath her and taps his mouth to keep it closed

“Don’t. You know you can’t abandon them. I’ll take what I can get, and that’ll be enough.” Swallowing the lump in her throat, she purrs

“And your punishment for not noticing is that you can’t touch me without permission tonight, no matter what I do.” Sighing, he grips the bars of her steel headboard, and Kikyou slips down his chest, dropping kisses where she pleases until she’s between his thighs, fingers skimming over his skin before she dips in to lick a stripe up his cock, balls to head, kissing the tip. Shouichi’s hips jerk, all one hundred and eighty centimeters of bone and muscle tensing. Instead of teasing or the blowjob she’d originally considered, Kikyou pats his hip and climbs back onto his stomach, sliding onto his cock and squeezing once he was completely inside.

Normally, Kikyou doesn’t really care how they fuck. If her night ends in Shouichi holding her, or hell, a quickie ending in daylight glinting on his glasses, she’s happy. Tonight though, she changes her mind and asks for his hands. Although she does slot her fingers through his, she ends up on her back, trembling against him, chanting his name like a prayer.

When they’re done, sweaty and panting, her legs coiled around his waist, he mumbles her name into her skin, that he loves her, and falls asleep on top of her. Kikyou’s heart breaks in her chest, knowing that if it came down to her or Touou, she’d make him choose Touou and Akashi corp. Because since he returned to his former kouhai, Shouichi’s healthier, happier. Tears burn at the backs of her eyes and she holds Shouichi tighter, letting the tears flow silently down her cheeks as the countdown echoes in her ears like her heartbeat.

For Kikyou, showing up for dinner and having Kousuke trip over himself to greet Mayumi is a great icebreaker. But she holds herself back, terrified of _liking_ these people that have drawn Shouichi away. Kikyou and Mayumi don’t know it, but Aomine Daiki observes them and beats himself up with his words. Mayumi adores Wakamatsu, that much is obvious, but she holds herself just a little apart from him. Kikyou leans into Shouichi, but stress pulls at her eyes and mouth, as if she expects to be cast off and out at any moment.

_We made them feel that they had to protect themselves._

Daiki feels the shock and hurt course through him. Mind made up, he says easily

“Satsuki, you mind holding dinner? I need to speak with Kageyama-san and Matsushita-san.” Steel-fired blue eyes halt his senpais as he leads the women to his study.

“Sit.” He says shortly, pacing for a minute before seating himself. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he says roughly

“Fuck, I know it won’t mean much, if anything, but I’m so godsdamned sorry.” Kikyou’s brow is furrowed and Mayumi’s eyebrows are raised. Daiki explains

“When Nijimura-senpai got us together for training, we didn’t give any thought to the other’s relationships outside the basketball community, and we should have.” _Rakuzan knew about Honami from the start, Seiho worshipped Akari, Seirin hasn’t let their spouses be hurt like this, we were okay with Satsuki, so why?_

Kikyou’s voice cuts through the muttering he hadn’t realized he was doing when she says firmly

“We distracted them from basketball.” Mayumi pipes up

“Hon-chan was busy being the Empress of Rakuzan, Amber, Suzaku, Hana, Akari, they were all busy with other things. Neither of us didn’t have time for Shouichi-san or Kousuke-kun.”

They’re right, Daiki knows. Drawing in a breath, he offers

“Whatever you need to restore your relationships, you have it.” Both women flinch back, and he explains

“I- If I lost Satsuki, I don’t know what I’d do. Especially if she was alive but didn’t want me anymore.” Clearing his throat, he finishes

“It might be too little to late, but I want my senpai’s to be happy. If that’s you two, so be it, at least you actually care about them.” Nodding, they file out of the study, Kikyou heading for Shouichi’s lap while Mayumi curls up at Kousuke’s feet, leaning against his legs.

Yoshinori and Ryou take Daiki’s cue after he hauls Satsuki into his side and jerks his head to the kitchen, the two single members of their ‘pack’ prowling off to finish dinner.

After a few sips of tea for Kiki-chan and sake for Yumi-chan, they all relax.

Maybe Touou _won’t_ be worse off for integrating their senpai’s significant others, the former first years think for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, Lucy Heartfilia gets to actually know the very grumpy Mayuzumi Chihiro.


	5. Know when you're beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets to know the Mayuzumis/

Mayuzumi Chihiro is a good, strong writer. He’s even won awards, okay. Akashi and the idiot trio who call him sempai and drag him to shoot hoops will leave him alone without him having to resort to threats if he tells them he has an idea for his next book. Since releasing _Lovers’ Aerie,_ he gets left alone if he says he wants to talk to Honami alone.

And gods, but _that,_ in and of itself is worth Akashi and his merry band of idiots. Honami might not be a professional dancer anymore, but she still coaches little ones, so she’s still the sleek, graceful little thing she was when they were in Rakuzan. Some days, Honami’s warm, willing body beneath him is all that keeps his sanity intact. And others, when he’s weary and the beautiful woman isn’t curled into his side, it’s the merry idiot band that keep him from submerging himself in brooding and work.

Everyone who knows that Akashi used and discarded him like a tool assumes that it was that event that turned Akashi around. Only he and Honami knew that it had been the impetus for Imada Mikoto’s ultimatum, and that Kuroko had beat the idiocy out of Akashi.

In any case, part of being employed by Akashi Corp. is actually doing something with his clocked time. Normally, he keeps office hours for the students at one of the universities, tutoring where he isn’t consulting. Now though, it’s summer, and when Lucy isn’t running errands for him or reading his fan mail, she’s hunched over dusty star charts that are at least twenty years old.

Her boyfriend, Natsu, drags his cat everywhere and doesn’t seem to realize how much his noise displeases Chihiro. He has the _audacity_ to believe that Honami turning up the volume on the classical music to practice in his reception area is the same as Natsu running around screaming. At least Lucy realizes the only person her teacher likes seeing is his wife, and on occasion, his collaborative team if he’s in a very good mood.

All that aside, though she grumbles over his attitude whenever he’s out of earshot, he’s a good teacher. He doesn’t yell at her, and only snarls for his wife, who can and has shown up to scream in his face before she breaks into giggles. Chihiro usually pulls her into a kiss to apologize. Lucy doesn’t even regret meeting Chihiro like her father thought she would.

Sweet, the man is not. Not even for his wife.

What Lucy doesn’t understand is _how_ Honami puts up with such a dour husband, who is known to shut down all liveliness at the Akashi Corp. board meetings with a few sour comments. Or she wouldn’t, if she hadn’t known that Mayuzumi writes his wife love letters.

And that he lets his former kouhai drag him to the basketball court at least every two days, but is always in comfortable clothes, or at least has them in easy reach. She also knows that no matter how much he’ll snarl and grumble that _he needs his wife,_ it’s usually something playful. Unless everything has been too loud, and he desperately needs some peace and quiet, and then he locks himself in the office and bars everyone but Honami from entering.

Lucy envies Honami her husband, sometimes. Chihiro isn’t gentle or sweet, in fact, he’s far more sour than most people realize, but that doesn’t stop him from holding her, dancing with her. What a treat it is, to watch Chihiro whirl his wife around to a classical piece- usually a graceful noctourne or aria, always composed and played by Akashi Seijuurou, his own wife Mikoto’s contralto sliding through octaves like a mermaid through water. If you’re lucky, you’ll get to hear the music composed and played by Akashi, Midorima Shintarou and Kasamatsu Yukio, several hours of classical and rock accompaniment to Imada Mikoto and Mikazuchi Suzaku’s expressive voices. The tracks had been created for the express purpose of being played as one read Mayuzumi’s works, and had sold successfully since their inception.

But Mayuzumi Chihiro, for all his protests to the contrary is a romantic at heart. Sure, the music composed and played for him (sometimes, in Akashi’s case, played in person) makes an appearance, but he’s more likely to choose music that means something to them both.

And maybe it’s not right to envy another woman the things her husband is willing to do for her, but Lucy doesn’t mean anything by it, really. She just wishes Natsu could be as perceptive of her likes and fancies, could realize that it would be nice to get lunch at the office instead of having to spend her break chasing Happy.

Anyway, it’s so sweet to see the Mayuzumis together. Honami had cheerfully explained that most of the professional dancers and athletes in her extended family tended to retire young so they could continue doing what they loved at a semi-professional level for longer than the strain of international competition allowed. Which was why Azami, Honami’s twin, had severed her romantic relationship with Yukio after she graduated university. Not that Kasamatsu _knew,_ but Lucy had overheard more than one conversation between the sisters. The twins and their year-younger sister Minami had dragged Lucy to lunch whenever the other women were in the city, on break from their dancing careers.

Sighing, Lucy packed up her star charts. Wishing that Natsu would take a few cues from her Shishou might be stretching it, but he could at least realize Gray was onto something. Considering the Canadian-Japanese male spent more money on Erza’s cake habit than his own clothes, you would think it obvious. Not that she would want to Natsu to get her cake at a click of her fingers, but a treat once in a while would be nice.

Lucy jumped when the office door opened. Instead of Shishou, it was Honami, dressed in a neat gray komon, eyes sparkling as she smiled gently. The garment bag over her shoulder crackled as she shut the door, long dark hair swept into a neat bun.

“Lucy, kitten, do you have plans for tonight?” Shaking her head, Lucy froze when Honami offered

“Why don’t you call Natsu, Erza and Gray? Seijuurou is hosting a gathering at the mansion in the city, and he told Chihiro to make sure you were comfortable if you came.” Hesitating, Lucy asked

“What- I mean, is there a dress code?” Placing the garment bag on Chihiro’s desk with a hum, Honami answered

“Traditional is fine. I have a few spare yukata, and I know Chihiro kept his old hakama and haori sets, if you and your friends are in need of some help.” Salt burned in Lucy’s eyes as the door shushed open again, Chihiro wrapping an arm around his wife before peering at his student.

“What’s with you, brat?” Lucy swallowed down a laugh at the gruff question and blubbered

“Honami-san is just really nice!” Rolling her eyes, Honami replied with a tart warmth

“You’re Chihiro’s student, and probably the closest thing we’ll have to a child, Kitten. Of course I want you to be happy.” Pulled up by that statement, Lucy asked

“What do you mean?” Honami opened her mouth, but Chihiro cut in

“Both sides of my family have a history of one or two children.” Clenching her fists, Honami gritted out

“There’s also the fact that Azami, Minami and I were exposed to radiation poisoning after a plane crash when we were little. The doctor we saw a few years ago said that pregnancy is a crapshoot for all three of us.” Eyes wide, Lucy crept back from the murderous glare Chihiro shot his wife, before he sighed and said tiredly

“I told you, Honami, I don’t give a damn. I didn’t care at Rakuzan, or uni or a year ago, and I don’t care now. So what if we don’t end up with brats of our own? You know the idiots _and_ your cousins would dump theirs on us anyway, it would just be nice to have one or two that are ours to distract them, is all.” A wet chuckle from Honami eased Chihiro’s tension, and Lucy relaxed too.

Clearing her throat, Honami asked pointedly

“Don’t you have calls to make?” as she slipped deeper into her husband’s hold. Lucy hurried out, making a face as she realized her teacher and his wife were probably going to make out.

**Author's Note:**

> What athletes would you like to see? Haikyuu is a definite yes (but maybe Oikawa redemption arc first?), Ryohei from KHR as a champion boxer, and Rin and Haru from Free!, with cameos by Sousuke and Makoto at least. But should it just be a trilogy or should I include YowaMushi, or maybe a Rurouni Kenshin OC (descendant of someone or other) who competes in the martial arts (assuming there's an Olympic event for that, if not, just an international tournament that happens at the same time). Can someone please say something?
> 
> A/N: Please email me at amaranthastormheart@gmail.com with prompts! All fandoms I write for (or, challenge to enter a new one). Also, check out this, please: https://calliopevale.blogspot.ca/ for commissioning fic.


End file.
